


After School Laze

by junkosakura01



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Houkago, Lazy Afternoon, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: Resting after midterms is a must!The young female owner of the school cafe receives a reward for her hard work from some of her fellow schoolmates.
Relationships: Kouhai-chan | Main Character (Notice Me Senpai!)/Everyone, Kouhai-chan | Main Character/Hinata-senpai, Kouhai-chan | Main Character/Kyouya-sensei, Kouhai-chan | Main Character/Ren-senpai
Kudos: 2





	After School Laze

Today’s the last day of midterm exams. Some of Kyouya-sensei’s questions were hard but I think I answered them all especially because of the tutoring he gave me.

As soon as my exams were done, I quickly headed for the cafe to set up. I’m sure the others will visit and might be tired too. I’ll make sure to prepare them something delicious so they can relax.

“Huh…?” I noticed the cafe door slightly ajar. I felt a bit tense because I was sure I always locked it.

\---

I went inside and I saw Ren-senpai sleeping soundly on the sofa with his earphones on. I tried to enter as quiet as I can but he quickly felt my presence and woke up.

“It’s you.”

“Ren-senpai, sorry for waking you up.” I walked towards him after laying my bag on the counter. “Did you open the cafe?”

“Yeah, and with him,” Ren-senpai pointed at the back end of the cafe where Hinata-senpai was refilling coffee beans.

“You’re here!” Hinata-senpai turned and quickly went towards me. “I was worried that you might go home early and not open today since it’s the last day of exams. I-I was going to ask you but I was already in front of the teacher’s office and got the key before I realized it.”

Hinata-senpai apologized but I forgive him and asked him to stop since it was really not his fault.

Ren-senpai sat and removed his earphones, “Actually when I got here, he was already fidgeting outside whether to go to your classroom or open the cafe. I told him that I’m sure it’ll save you the trouble.”

“To make it up to you, I’ll make you an herbal tea! Or would you like coffee instead? I’m not confident with making coffee though…”

“No, Hinata-senpai, it’s okay! And I should be doing that right now.”

\---

As I headed for the counter, Ren-senpai grabbed my arm and tugged me gently onto the sofa. “Spend today resting, it’s the end of the midterms. You’ve always been balancing studying and running the cafe.”

“He’s right,” Hinata-senpai smiled at me, “I’ll handle this for the rest of the day, alright? I’ll make something to eat too.”

“I thought the proprietor of this cafe was her. Well, you do deserve a break for your efforts.”

The door's bell rang when someone just came in. It's Kyouya-sensei with a paper bag of exams in his hand, he then sat on his favorite chair.

“Kyouya-sensei, you’re here too. Thank you for your hard work!” I greeted him.

“I thought I might have a cup of coffee before checking all these papers,” he said as he showed it to us. “Since you’re not the one making this time, give me your best coffee, Hinata. I’m sure you’re not centered on just tea ceremonies, right?”

“Sensei, you’re kind of demanding today. I'll try brewing some coffee now,” Hinata-senpai chuckled.

“And you, Ren, just because you’re good at academics doesn’t mean you can slack off as much.”

“Don’t worry, Sensei, I’m still getting good grades, You’re going to end up with early wrinkles so enjoy slacking off sometimes too,” Ren-senpai yawned and to hide his laugh.

“You do realize I’m still your teacher, don’t you?”

I couldn’t contain my laughter anymore and it burst. They’re all making me forget the exams already. The three of them also laughed and our coffees and treats were served.

-End-


End file.
